Gloire à Banner
by Millama
Summary: Bruce rend visite à Tony grâce à son accès libre à toute la tour. Malheureusement Tony, Bruce a une idée en tête bien précise, celle de lui faire avouer ses sentiments, ce qui risque de ne pas être triste... Un OS drôle et absolument pas prise de tête juste pour le plaisir de lire du Steve x Tony ! ;)


_**Bien le bonjour tout le monde !**_

 _ **Ouh lala ! Aujourd'hui un OS sur Steve et Tony. Encore une fois je me suis surprise moi-même ! xD M'enfin, je vous dis rien de plus sinon vous allez encore avoir droit à un pavé ha ha !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite, comme toujours une très bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Pensez à me laisser une review pour me donner vos avis :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Gloire à Banner.**

_ Tu l'aimes.

_ Non.

_ Tu l'aimes.

_ Non.

_ Tu l'aimes.

_ Non.

_ Si.

_ Non.

_ Si.

_ Non.

Tony Stark continuait de ressouder une toute petite boîte de métal à des fils étranges tandis que Bruce Banner tentait de le cuisiner. Le manège durait depuis presque une demi-heure et Tony était en train de se demander pourquoi il avait laissé libre accès au docteur dans son laboratoire.

_ Ne me mens pas à moi. Grogna Bruce en allant chercher un tabouret. Tu l'aimes.

_ Non. Je n'ai toujours pas changé d'avis depuis que tu es entré dans la pièce, tu sais ? Demanda Tony en posant le soudeur pour attraper un tournevis fin.

_ Mais on ne parle pas de ton avis, Tony. On parle de tes sentiments.

_ Appelles ça comme tu veux, dans tous les cas, la réponse est la même. Répliqua Tony dont la patience commençait à s'effriter.

_ Tu sais que tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Largua Bruce en se tournant pour suivre des yeux son meilleur ami allant chercher une pièce dans son fouillis un peu plus loin.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais honte ? Soupira Tony en revenant les bras chargés d'objets.

_ Eh bien je n'en sais rien moi !

_ Donc, pourquoi tu viens m'emmerder ? S'agaça Tony en posant sans aucune délicatesse son bric à brac.

_ Parce que je sais que tu l'aimes mais que tu ne veux pas me le dire ! S'emporta Bruce en croisant les bras.

_ Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?! Grogna Tony en recommençant à trafiquer ses morceaux de ferrailles. Je ne crois pas t'avoir autant fait chier quand vous vous tourniez autour Natasha et toi !

_ Tu l'admets donc ! S'écria Bruce, victorieux. Tu l'aimes.

_ Mais en quelle langue je dois te le dire ?! Je te dis que non !

_ Peut-être, déclara Bruce, mais tu as admis que tu lui tournais au tour !

Tony inspira profondément. Ne pas craquer, surtout ne pas s'énerver. Il adorait Bruce, il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus de sa famille avec Pepper et Peter, il ne devait PAS s'emporter. Surtout s'il ne voulait pas que l'incroyable Hulk prenne possession du corps de son presque frère.

_ Je n'ai PAS dit ça, répéta Tony avant de se remettre à la soudure.

_ Non. Mais tu l'as clairement sous-entendu. Il y a quelque chose entre vous ? Fit Bruce avec une curiosité qui surprit Tony.

_ Non, mais je te jure ça ne va pas mieux là-haut, toi. Se renferma Tony.

_ Allez ! Dis-moi, le supplia Bruce. Je te jure de n'en parler à personne !

_ Je sais que tu ne diras rien à personne. Confirma Tony avant de repartir chercher quelque chose qu'il avait oublié dans le tas un peu plus loin. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

_ Donc, il y a bien quelque chose !

_ Mais tu m'en poses bien des questions ?! Tu te renseignes pour Natasha ? Fit Tony.

Le milliardaire revint à son prototype et essaya d'assembler deux pièces ensembles qui ne paraissaient pas vouloir s'accorder, au plus grand dam de Tony qui commençait à perdre patience de façon visible.

_ Tu sais que non. Natasha se fiche de tout ça.

_ Et pourquoi, toi, ça t'intéresse ?

Tony stoppa toute action pour fixer son meilleur ami dans les yeux. La réponse l'intéressait vraiment. Pourquoi, grands dieux, son cher Bruce si discret en général venait chatouiller ses plates-bandes avec si peu de délicatesse ?

_ Parce que je sais que c'est vrai. S'enferra Bruce.

_ Si tu sais que c'est vrai, pourquoi veux-tu que je te le dise ? Grogna Tony en se remettant à bricoler.

_ Tu vois, tu recommences ! S'écria Bruce, le faisant sursauter.

_ Recommencer quoi ?!

Respirer. Expirer. Il avait l'impression d'avoir échangé les rôles et que désormais Bruce était le chieur et lui celui à deux doigts d'imploser pour laisser place à un énorme géant vert.

_ A faire des sous-entendus ! S'exclama Bruce comme si c'était une évidence.

Ok. Là, il allait perdre patience. Et plus il s'énervait, moins il trouvait la solution pour faire s'assembler les deux pièces, et moins il arrivait à assembler les pièces plus il était frustré et moins il avait le courage de continuer à parler sans s'énerver.

_ Je ne fais PAS de sous-entendus ! Grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Mais tu sais que tu resteras mon meilleur ami ! Je me fiche de qui tu aimes. Tenta d'être sympa Bruce.

_ C'est adorable de ta part, Bruce mais je t'assure que ça va. Je n'aime personne.

_ Sauf ?

_ Tu vas vraiment me faire chier longtemps ? Soupira Tony en lâchant tout son boulot pour darder un regard noir sur son presque frère.

_ Jusqu'à ce que tu le dises.

_ Mais dire quoi, bordel ?!

Il aurait pu en attraper le docteur par le col pour le secouer. Il détestait qu'on lui mette la pression, qu'on lui force la main pour lui faire faire et dire les choses.

_ Que tu l'aimes.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu peux être borné ! Tempêta Tony.

_ C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, se permit de commenter Bruce calmement.

_ Oui, ben là j'ai clairement l'impression qu'on a échangé nos rôles, alors tu ne veux pas me ficher la paix ?

_ Non. Tant que je n'aurais pas la vérité, je resterai là.

_ Ah mais la plaie !

Tony reprit ses engins de torture de ferrailles et recommença son bricolage. Bruce se pencha en avant.

_ Je me demande ce que va en penser Steve. Chuchota Bruce.

_ De ? Marmonna Tony, concentré.

_ Que tu ne l'aimes pas.

_ Je parie qu'il en aura rien à secouer de ce que tu vas lui dire. Répondit Tony, les dents serrées.

_ Très bien, je pense que j'aurai une conversation assez intéressante avec lui dans ce cas, répliqua Bruce en se levant.

_ Si tu l'emmerdes comme tu viens de me le faire, tu vas te faire recevoir.

_ Peut-être que lui ne considérera pas que je l'ennuie. Peut-être même qu'il me dira la vérité sur ce qu'il ressent. Et qu'il sera déçu d'apprendre que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Bruce se leva pour se diriger vers la sortie et Tony posa brusquement toutes ses affaires. Il détestait Bruce. Il détestait son 6 -ème foutu sens et son flair hors pair.

_ Je viens avec toi, fit Tony d'un ton sans appel.

_ Mais...

_ Je veux voir comment va se dérouler cette conversation si intéressante, coupa Tony de mauvais poil en passant devant lui.

_ Il ne parlera pas si t'es là.

_ Je me cacherai, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

_ Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse, tout à coup, ce que va bien pouvoir me dire Steve ? Demanda Bruce, suspicieux.

_ Oh, détrompes toi. Ce ne sont pas les révélations qui m'importent, mais comment il va t'envoyer sur les roses, se moqua Tony.

_ Tout le monde n'est pas aussi peu patient que toi, lui rappela Bruce avec une pointe de mauvaise foi.

_ Je t'ai supporté une demi-heure ! Se défendit Tony.

_ Bravo. Tu veux une médaille ?

Ils étaient face à face, les bras croisés et menaient un duel du regard. Bruce était en position de force et Tony détestait ça.

_ J'en ai déjà une belle collection, une de plus viendrait gonfler mon mur du mérite. Déclara Tony avec un demi-sourire.

_ Et surtout gonfler tes chevilles du 'j'ai pris la grosse tête'. Ça va tu vas réussir à passer les portes avec des chevilles comme ça ?

_ Oui, du moment qu'il y a un tapis rouge et des applaudissements, je passe sans problèmes.

_ Heureusement que les portes automatiques existent, ça te fait une chance de pouvoir passer sans rester coincé.

Leurs yeux étincelaient de flammes. C'était la première fois qu'ils en arrivaient à ce stade tous les deux. Bruce était patient, calme et discret. Et Tony du moment qu'on lui foutait la paix, il ne parlait pas tellement non plus. Ils avaient souvent parlé, beaucoup rit mais des disputes ? Jamais. Tony avait presque l'impression qu'ils étaient deux enfants de cinq ans en train de se prendre la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda une voix qui les fit sursauter.

Absorbés par leurs chamailleries, ils n'avaient pas entendu arriver l'homme qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la pièce. Steve était appuyé de son épaule contre le mur et les observait, un sourcil levé, visiblement surpris que les deux génies de la bande, habituellement si soudés et proches soient en train de s'engueuler comme des poissonniers. Le milliardaire eut presque honte l'espace d'un instant, comme un enfant pris en faute. Mais il n'avait plus cinq ans. Il en avait quarante et le droit de faire ce que bon lui semblait, quand bon lui semblait, y compris s'il ne voulait pas parler de ses sentiments.

_ On vous entend de l'autre côté du couloir vous énerver l'un contre l'autre. Tout va bien ?

_ Il a dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas ! Laissa sortir Bruce.

Tony ouvrit la bouche, trahit. Il posa une main sur son cœur et referma la bouche. Son propre presque frère osait lui faire ça ?! Son meilleur ami osait le dénoncer en omettant l'essentiel du sujet ?!

_ Non ! Tu sors ça de son contexte ! Ça faisait une demi-heure qu'il me demandait si j'avais des sentiments pour quelqu'un et que je disais non !

_ Tu te justifies ! C'est que tu ressens quelque chose ! Réattaqua Bruce comme s'il n'attendait que ça pour revenir à la charge.

_ Mais tu vas me foutre la paix ?! Je ressens ce que je veux d'abord !

_ Tu vois, tu recommences tes sous-entendus ! S'énerva Bruce.

_ Tu veux une preuve que je ne ressens absolument rien ?! S'emporta Tony.

_ Oui !

_ Tu veux ta preuve ?!

_ Oui !

_ TRES BIEN ! Beugla Tony.

Il se tourna vers Steve, passa sa main derrière la nuque du blond qui - ne comprenant pas ce qui allait se passer - se laissa entraîner et leurs lèvres s'entrechoquèrent. Le baiser fut violent et court.

_ Voilà. Je ne suis pas rouge. Je n'ai pas honte. Il va bien, n'est pas choqué. On n'est pas ensembles et maintenant TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS, VOUS DEGAGEZ ! Hurla le milliardaire.

Sans prendre le temps de voir s'ils partaient, il alla se réfugier dans une pièce annexe où il interdit l'accès à quiconque. Il avait le cerveau à l'envers, le cœur ailleurs et son estomac était descendus dix étages au-dessous d'eux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'embrasser Steve ? Non mais c'était lui qui n'allait pas bien, en fait.

_ Monsieur, l'appela Jarvis. Steve Rogers aimerait vous parler.

_ Je ne suis pas là. Grogna le brun.

_ Il a dit que c'était urgent et qu'il entrerait par la force si besoin est. Répondit Jarvis.

_ Avec qu'elle force ? Marmonna Tony en se massant le crâne.

Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui foutre la paix ?

_ Dis-lui de repasser plus tard, j'ai du travail à terminer.

_ Il a dit que vous arrêtiez de faire l'enfant, il vous entend de l'autre côté de la porte et il sait que c'est le local des personnes de l'entretien, ici.

Tony sursauta avant de regarder autour de lui. Il était tellement énervé contre Bruce qu'il en avait oublié de faire attention à où il allait, ainsi il avait confondu sa salle de travail numéro 2 avec...le local de l'entretien. Il était au milieu des balais, des serpillères et autres instruments étranges dont il n'avait pas la connaissance.

_ Je suis ridicule, c'est ça ? Soupira Tony.

_ Je ne dirais pas ça, monsieur, répondit Jarvis. Je dirais plutôt que vous êtes énervé.

_ L'un peu aller avec l'autre, contra Tony en se redressant.

_ C'est effectivement une possibilité. Accorda Jarvis. Vous devriez sortir, il vous attend.

_ Tu peux ouvrir ? Je n'y vois absolument rien, Jarvis. Fit Tony.

L'intelligence artificielle ne dit rien, mais la porte s'ouvrit et le jour se fit. Steve Rogers attendait en face de lui, les bras croisés, la mine sévère. Il s'en voulu aussitôt. Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû faire ça.

_ Alors comme ça, attaqua Steve Rogers en venant à son encontre, on ne ressent rien pour moi mais on vient se cacher dans un placard à balais après m'avoir embrassé ?

_ Je n'y ai pas encore élu domicile, je n'exhibe pas de cicatrices, déclara Tony en haussant les épaules.

_Je ne saisis pas la référence, admit Steve en le coinçant contre un mur.

Il faisait chaud là, non ? Ou c'était le corps de Captain America contre le sien qui lui faisait cet effet-là ? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ce n'était pas ce tee-shirt parfaitement moulant qui le mettait dans cet état ni la proximité avec le visage du blond. Ni le regard flamboyant de Steve. Il l'avait mis en colère, non ?

_ Normal, c'est trop récent pour vous, argua Tony avec un demi-sourire sarcastique pour essayer de faire partir cette chaleur insoutenable.

_ Vous savez ce qui est trop récent pour moi ? Demanda le Captain en posant ses mains sur les hanches de Tony.

Il y avait le chauffage dans ce placard à balais où son corps était totalement déréglé ? Vraiment n'importe quoi...il n'aurait pas dû avoir l'impression que son cœur allait s'échapper de sa cage de chair ni que son corps pouvait fondre et son estomac se dissoudre.

_ Non, aucune idée. La technologie ? Internet ? Se moqua Tony sans se départir de son sourire.

_ Non, déclara Steve en murmurant. Le fait que vous ne m'aimiez pas. Vraiment trop récent pour être recevable.

Steve le plaqua contre le mur du fond. Son bas ventre le chauffa, il eut des crampes au ventre. Il était en train de tomber malade, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait arranger ça ? Marmonna Tony en sentant sa gorge se serrer.

_ J'ai ma petite idée. Déclara Steve.

Il happa de ses lèvres la lèvre inférieure de Tony et passa sa langue dessus. Un soupir échappa à Tony tandis que sa virilité le faisait se sentir soudainement à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Non, ce n'était pas de l'amour.

_ Dois-je refermer la porte, monsieur ? Questionna Jarvis, les faisant sursauter.

_ Je crois que ça pourrait être une bonne idée, souffla Steve contre ses lèvres avant de les mordiller doucement.

Le blond passa une main sous le tee-shirt de Tony et ce dernier sentit le monde tourner autour de lui. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool, pourtant c'était comme s'il n'avait plus aucun centre de gravité.

_ Et pourquoi cela ? Demanda Tony à Steve en résistant à toutes ses pulsions.

_ Je crois bien avoir deux trois arguments à montrer à Monsieur Stark pour qu'il m'apprécie. Expliqua Steve avec un sourire à en faire rougir les succubes.

_ Des arguments de quel genre ? Fit Tony avec un air de défi.

Steve fit tomber le jean de Tony au sol d'un mouvement rapide et passa sa main dans le caleçon du brun pour empoigner sa virilité. Tony hoqueta avant de se cramponner au dos du sauveur de l'Amérique pour ne pas basculer dans un ailleurs où on ne pourrait pas le récupérer.

_ Jarvis. Ordonna Steve à sa place.

Tony aurait voulu protester mais la main du Captain entama un va et vient sur son membre qui lui coupa le souffle et lui fit passer les bras autour de Steve pour se maintenir.

_ Bien, monsieur. Accepta Jarvis.

La porte se ferma et une lumière tamisée éclaira la pièce. Tony pu ainsi voir Steve faire tomber son caleçon et se mettre à genoux devant sa virilité.

_ Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, Steve, si vous ne le voulez pas, articula Tony avec difficulté.

_ Qui vous dit que je n'en ai pas envie ? Dit Steve avec une pointe de défi dans sa voix, à son tour. La question est : voulez-vous continuer ?

Steve leva les yeux vers lui et la vision fit se dresser plus droit le membre de Tony. C'était presque douloureux, c'était quelque part entre un début de douleur et un désir extrême. Captain America, à genoux près de son membre et les yeux brillants dans l'attente d'une réponse favorable, lui donna le tournis. Pourquoi était-il en apnée ? Tony posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et inspira à fond. S'il le voulait ? Oh oui, bordel !

_ Pas comme ça, Captain. Décida enfin Tony.

_ Comment alors ? Chuchota le blond.

Tony rouvrit les yeux et se pencha à nouveau vers lui. Il se contrôla du mieux qu'il put à la vision qu'il eut. Il tendit un bras à Steve qui l'attrapa pour se lever. Tony renfila son caleçon et fit face à Steve Rogers. Un homme charmant. Calme, beau, souriant, intelligent et drôle. Son cœur partit au galop et il s'approcha lentement de l'homme pour passer une main derrière sa nuque et l'amener à lui pour l'embrasser.

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas aimé véritablement ce qui venait de se dérouler. Mais là, le baiser était doux. Le baiser était tendre et c'était si bon pour une fois de ne pas faire les choses avec violences. Il voulait tant que ce soit différent avec le Captain. Bon, peut-être pas tout le temps aussi dégoulinant de douceur, mais là, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

_ Toujours pas de sentiments ? Demanda Steve contre ses lèvres.

_ Non, pas vraiment, sourit Tony avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

_ Peut-être devrais-je cesser, commença Steve en reculant.

_ Ou peut-être devriez-vous vous montrer plus convaincant, rétorqua Tony en l'attrapant par le bras pour l'attirer à nouveau contre lui et l'embrasser.

_ Me laisseriez-vous faire ? Fit Steve.

_ Si vous acceptez de changer d'endroit. Déclara Tony.

_ Moi qui croyez être vieux jeu, voilà que je semble être le plus créatif..., se moqua Steve.

_ Les serpillères c'est pas tellement ce qui me donne envie, sourit ironiquement Tony en embrassant à nouveau le blond.

_ Ce n'est pas tellement une serpillière que vous embrassez..., fit remarquer Steve avant d'approfondir le baiser.

_ J'avais comme un doute, murmura Tony en reprenant sa respiration.

Pour toute réponse, Steve le colla un peu plus fort contre le mur et l'embrassa toujours avec cette étrange tendresse qui faisait planer Tony. Le milliardaire passa une main dans le cou du blond, la fit remonter sur son visage, profitant au passage de la douceur de sa peau. C'était si agréable de se sentir si léger, si ailleurs.

Il sentit l'ardeur du blond s'atténuer et laisser place à autre chose de plus fort, de plus intense qui ne ressemblait en rien à de la passion. Ni à rien d'autre que lui connaissait. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa transporter. C'était...il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il vivait. Il passa son autre bras autour du cou de Steve, la main droite toujours sur son visage et se colla à lui.

_ Toujours pas de sentiments ? Chuchota le blond en posant sa joue contre la sienne pour être à côté de son oreille.

Tony ne dit rien, les yeux toujours clos. Son pouls battait trop vite, sa respiration était trop hachée, il ne comprenait pas cet état second dans lequel il se trouvait. Il ne l'avait jamais expérimenté.

_ Parce que moi, j'en ai clairement. Mais vous savez quoi, Tony ? Je vais vous laisser réfléchir. Parce que je ne peux pas penser en étant là, contre vous.

_ Réfléchir ? Demanda Tony.

_ Oui. À vos émotions. À ce que vous ressentez. Et quand vous saurez...vous savez où me trouver.

Steve se décala un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses prunelles bleues brillaient de mille feux comme s'il était à la fois heureux et à deux doigts de pleurer. Tony aurait voulu le reprendre contre lui et l'embrasser à nouveau pour effacer cette tristesse mais le blond lui fit un sourire avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue et de partir, sans rien dire de plus, le laissant presque nu, à moitié con et avec une trique d'enfer.

* * *

_ Alors ?! S'impatienta Bruce assis à côté de la table de travail, la tête appuyée sur sa main.

_ Mais alors rien du tout ! S'énerva Tony.

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis que Steve et lui s'étaient retrouvés dans une intimité jusque-là encore inconnue et depuis, Bruce était devenu infernal. Il l'adorait, mais il ne savait même pas où il en était, alors l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre...

_ Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ! Fit Bruce en touchant une pièce électronique posée non loin. Je suis pas aussi doué que toi en bidouillage, mais c'est pas ce machin-là que tu cherches depuis trois jours?

Tony regarda la pièce et eut envie de se frapper. Évidemment que c'était ça qu'il cherchait mais il était tellement préoccupé par tout ce qu'il avait appris et expérimenté qu'il n'arrivait plus à rien.

_ Si, c'est ça. Soupira le brun.

_ Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Questionna Bruce en posant la pièce dans la main de son ami.

_ Je...très bien. Ok. Mais tu te tais. Tu ne me coupes pas sinon je raconte rien. Grommela Tony en soudant la pièce tant cherchée sur ce qui semblait être un nouveau costume pour le jeune Peter.

Bruce hocha la tête vivement et Tony fut à nouveau prit par l'envie de se coller une baffe. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de raconter tout ça à Bruce ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait besoin d'un avis. Parce qu'il était complètement paumé. Et parce que Bruce lui collait au train depuis plus d'une semaine avec ces conneries et qu'il commençait à en avoir plus que ras-le-bol.

_ Je me suis enfermé dans la pièce qu'il y a là-bas. Marmonna Tony se sentant soudain ridicule. Je pensais que c'était le salon.

_ Ouais. Et ?

_ Bah tu savais qu'il y avait un placard à balais, ici ?

Il vit Bruce ouvrir de grands yeux et se retenir d'exploser de rire. Ça c'était un vrai pote. Le mec qui arrive à ne pas rire alors que tout dans la situation s'y prête, y compris l'effet de surprise.

_ C'est Jarvis qui a fait le relais entre Cap' et moi. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'était un placard à balais.

_ Tu ne t'en es pas aperçue avant ? Fit Bruce au bord des larmes de se retenir de rire.

_ Je t'ai dit de pas me couper, balança sans aucune douceur Tony avec un regard noir.

_ Pardon. Mais faut dire aussi...

_ Non, faut rien dire. La pièce était dans le noir total.

Tony se tourna pour aller chercher autre chose dans son garage. Il avait une étrange envie d'étrangler son meilleur ami pour s'être moqué de lui, ceci dit si la situation avait été inversée, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu en faire autant.

_ C'est bon je me tais, vas-y raconte.

Tony prit une grande inspiration. Il souleva un énorme carton à la recherche de petits fils pour terminer son montage.

_ Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Jarvis a ouvert la porte et en gros...tu avais raison. Steve m'aime. Grogna le milliardaire tout en attrapant ce qu'il cherchait.

_ Oh. Articula Bruce. Et toi ?

Tony posa le carton là où il l'avait trouvé et revint vers le costume les dents serrées. C'était toujours si difficile de parler de lui, de ses sentiments. Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas cette capacité dans sa boite crânienne ? Ses parents avaient semblé oublier de cocher la case 'aisance sentimentale' quand ils l'avaient programmé.

_ C'est bien le problème, Bruce. Je n'en sais rien.

Il brancha les fils et connecta le costume à son ordinateur. Il ne restait plus que les derniers réglages à faire et il allait pouvoir rendre le costume au jeune homme.

_ Tu sais..., commença Banner, si tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il y a probablement quelque chose mais que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer.

Tony fronça les sourcils avant de regarder son meilleur ami. Banner haussa les épaules avant de continuer.

_ Je ne crois pas que tu aurais embrassé Steve devant-moi si tu n'avais rien ressenti. Je sais que c'était pour me prouver que tu ne l'aimais pas. Mais justement ton comportement criait tout le contraire. Serais-tu vraiment allé te cacher si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Aurais-tu laissé entrer quelqu'un d'autre si ça n'avait pas été Steve qui était venu te parler ?

Tony ne répondit pas. Pourquoi les relations humaines étaient si compliquées ? Pourquoi les sentiments n'étaient pas plus clairs ? Pourquoi tout avait l'air si confondu dans son crâne ?

_ Je voulais être tranquille, tu étais arrivé au bout de ma patience, tenta de se défendre Tony en appuyant sur la touche entrée pour valider la programmation.

_ Tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir me croire. Déclara Bruce. Mais tu ne te serais pas énervé comme ça. Tu ne voulais pas que je sache la vérité. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce placard, hein ? Tu restes dans ton labo depuis que vous vous êtes parlé et tu fais demi-tour si jamais tu le croises. Tu crois que je ne m'en suis pas aperçue ?

Tony s'installa sur le tabouret et soupira avant de se masser les tempes. Il ne comprenait plus rien et n'était pas sûr de vouloir comprendre. Mais Banner avait raison, maintenant qu'on le lui disait, même à lui son comportement paraissait étrange.

_ Il m'a embrassé.

Il retint les rougeurs qu'il sentait monter sur ses joues tandis que Banner ouvrait grand ses yeux.

_ Il t'a... ? Oh grands dieux !

_ Je croyais que tu ne jugerais pas, grommela Tony en s'assurant que tout était bon sur le costume.

_ Je ne te juge pas ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait allé aussi vite. Tu as fait quoi ?

Tony marmonna dans sa barbe contre Bruce qui commençait à sérieusement l'agacer à toujours vouloir tout savoir. Mais en même temps...c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été super délicat lui non plus quand Bruce et Natasha s'étaient mis ensembles. Il inspira.

_ Je l'ai embrassé aussi. Chut. Tais-toi ne dis rien, je sais ce que tu vas dire.

Il regarda l'écran de son ordinateur. La mise à jour du costume était en cours et tout semblait marcher comme sur des roulettes. Le petit allait être content des nouvelles données. Et ça allait être hilarant de le voir chercher toutes les fonctionnalités.

_ Il m'a demandé de réfléchir. On en était...incapables à ce moment-là.

_ Vous... ? Commença Bruce en ouvrant grand les yeux sous la surprise.

_ Non, on n'a pas, non. Le rassura Tony en levant les yeux au ciel. D'abord je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas comme ça, pas dans un placard à balais.

_ C'est vrai qu'on a vu mieux niveau glamour. Accorda son ami avec un hochement de tête.

_ Puis on a arrêté. Puis on a recommencé à ... et finalement on n'a rien fait parce qu'il m'a dit de réfléchir.

_ Il a dû penser que tu le regretterais. Lui expliqua Bruce.

Tony leva enfin les yeux de l'écran pour fixer son ami. Regretter ? Il y pensa un instant. Pourquoi aurait-il regretté ?

_ Regretter ?

_ Oui. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu n'as jamais été qu'avec des femmes. Et si en plus tu ne l'aimes pas...tu aurais eu toutes les raisons du monde de regretter et de lui en vouloir, Tony.

Il avait l'impression d'être un gosse de cinq ans à qui on serait en train d'expliquer la vie. Un gosse capable de pirater toutes les données les plus sécurisées, de créer des intelligences artificielles et de se faire une armure super puissante. Mais un gosse incapable de comprendre les émotions et les sentiments.

_ Je...n'avais pas pensé à ça, souffla Tony.

_ Tu crois pas qu'il serait temps d'aller le voir, alors ?

Tony fixa son regard dans celui de Bruce. Ouais. Ouais, il était temps.

_ Je te revaudrais ça, Bruce. Déclara-t-il en se redressant comme s'il avait été monté sur des ressorts.

_ Euh...et ta machine ? Demanda Bruce alors que Tony partait en courant.

_ Laisse faire, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

_ Tu parles...marmonna l'homme.

Mais c'était trop tard, Tony courait déjà dans les couloirs pour se rendre à l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton et eut du mal à ne pas s'énerver contre la machine pour sa lenteur d'escargot. Quand les portes furent ouvertes, il tapa sur le numéro de l'étage de Steve et tenta de se calmer.

Les numéros défilaient lentement sous ses yeux. Trop lentement. Pourquoi est-ce que les étages ne passaient pas plus vite ? Il allait devoir faire un réglage de la vitesse, ce n'était pas possible. Comment ça d'autres que lui n'étaient pas aussi pressé ? Il s'en foutait, c'était lui le patron.

A son plus grand soulagement il y eut un petit sursaut indiquant l'arrêt de la machine, suivit du petit 'ding' qui lui donna envie de pousser un cri de victoire. Non mais ça n'allait pas mieux là-haut. Ceci dit il avait toutes les raisons d'être dans cet état. Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent et il se faufila pour aller aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la porte de l'appartement de Steve Rogers sur laquelle il donna trois coups.

Il entendit le bruit de pas, une chaise que l'on tire et enfin les clés sur la porte. Son cœur battait vite. Trop vite. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir que la porte s'ouvre et en même temps il n'attendait que ça. Son ventre se tordit dans tous les sens et son cœur lui donna l'impression de s'écraser au sol quand la porte s'entrouvrit.

Steve Rogers ouvrit en grand en s'apercevant de qui se tenait là, devant lui et il eut un petit sourire. Le genre de sourire victorieux qui secouait Tony à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

_ Alors ? Vous voulez un café, Mr Stark ? Se moqua Steve.

Visiblement le blond savait pourquoi il descendait. Cette lueur de bonheur pur dans ses yeux ne pouvait pas le tromper. Tony sourit à son tour. Ça avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, le jeu du chat et de la souris. C'était ce qu'il aimait le plus dans leur relation et perdre ce côté-là l'aurait véritablement déçu.

_ Oui, avec un croissant et des crêpes, si vous avez ça en réserve, Mr Rogers.

_ Je ne sais pas trop, il me faudrait d'abord le mot de passe pour vous laisser entrer, déclara Steve avec un sourire en coin et les yeux rigolards.

Tony l'attrapa par le tee-shirt et le tira à lui. Il se plaqua contre son corps et après l'avoir fixé dans les yeux quelques secondes, il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Ces lèvres si douces, si chaudes, si agréables. Son cœur battait à tout rompre comme pour s'envoler. Enfin, Steve cessa le baiser pour poser son front contre celui de Tony, les yeux fermés.

_ C'est quoi, qui t'a décidé ? Chuchota Steve.

Le tutoiement fit bondir le cœur de Tony dans sa poitrine. Il aurait aimé que ce moment arrive plutôt, même s'il n'avait jamais osé l'avouer.

_ Bruce. Il m'a dit que tu pensais que j'allais regretter.

_ Et ?

_ Ce n'est pas le cas.

Steve l'entraîna dans l'appartement et dans le mouvement ferma à clés derrière eux avant de l'embrasser à nouveau de façon plus violente.

_ Ainsi, nous devons ça à Banner. Sourit Steve.

_ Oui. Gloire au grand Banner le sauveur de la situation.

_ Exactement. Je pense qu'on devrait pouvoir fêter ça dignement.

_ Pas avec lui.

_ Non, je lui offrirai une bouteille de champagne. Toi, par contre...susurra Steve dans son oreille, ça va être ta fête.

L'estomac de Tony ne fit qu'un tour et il embrassa passionnément Steve.

_ Alors rendons gloire à Banner avant de lui donner nos remerciements.

Steve le projeta dans le canapé sans aucune douceur et Tony eut un sourire diabolique avant de fermer les yeux. Heureusement que Bruce ne l'avait pas lâché finalement, sinon, combien de temps cela aurait pris avant qu'ils ne fassent un pas l'un vers l'autre, Steve et lui ? Il n'en savait rien, mais probablement que cela aurait pris une décennie de plus. Alors oui, gloire au très grand Bruce, le seul qui avait réussi à lui ouvrir les yeux…il y avait vraiment de quoi l'aduler.


End file.
